Second Isn't Necessarily Bad
by skyressshun
Summary: Mello comes second to Near, yet again, and Matt is left to fix it.


**This is my first attempt at a Death Note fic, so I apologise in advance if it's not very good. I tried to keep them in character but I don't think I did too good a job at it. I love Death Note and I really wanted to do the show justice, but if I failed please point it out to me so I can improve for next time.**

Tired feet dragged themselves down the deserted hall of their college dorm, heavy boots dropping against the faded red carpeting beneath. Russet hair hung lifelessly over orange tinted goggles. The eyes beneath the protective lenses tired and sunken. Today had to be the longest day of the teen's life. Exam results were revealed today, and he was dreading the aftermath. Ordinarily results were private, a small slip in an envelope to be stashed away from the prying eyes of overbearing parents. However, their teachers, sadistic bastards that they are, decided to make a change. Ranking the students. Best to worse. Some sick form of 'motivation' that was more likely to end in a mass murder.

Now, the teen hadn't done awful, far from that in fact, he'd come third. But it wasn't himself he was worried about snapping, more it was his psychotic blond roommate. The same psychotic roommate who had a fierce inferiority complex.

The same bond who'd come second.

The sun had long set, the shining crescent moon hovering high in the sky. Tiny jewels surrounding it, brightening up the inky blackness with light that had burned out hundreds of years prior. The night wasn't cold, the passing heat wave leaving a warming touch to the breeze. And the brunette would still be out there, relaxing under the stars, had it not been for the dead DS residing in his pocket.

For now he was condemned to his room, trapped with an apocalyptic blond set on demolition. Tearing through their two bedroomed dorm room like a hurricane of frustration and self-fury. His trail of destruction left to his game-obsessed best friend to clean up.

Heaving a heavy sigh he ran his gloved hand through the long locks obscuring his vision, brushing them aside to restore some form of sigh to his orange world.

Dismay passed over his face as he stopped before his green door, though for as far as he knew it could be purple.

The brunette was what one would call confident, a cocky teenager not caring in the slightest about school, or socialising at all for that matter. But now, he felt like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But who in their right mind wouldn't be when facing the prospect of an angered, leather clad, chocolate eating golden haired teen on the other side?

The chestnut haired boy growled at himself, the boy had been his best friend for years it's not as though his life would end. Biting the bullet he clicked the handle down, swinging the door inwards, hating himself for cringing as to what might be hurled at him by a raging teen.

But there was nothing.

Widening his eyes till they returned to normal size he inches forwards, wanting to smack himself for his idiocy. Shaking his head to the point of cracking he walked forwards with a fake air of confidence. His eyes unconsciously scanning the room. No smashed pictures, no tables over turned, and most importantly his games had survived!

Damn.

That meant the blond hadn't calmed down.

"Mel? Are you here?" He called out, expecting the furious blond to come storming over, sizing him up despite his inch shorter in height. No answer.

He continued on further, trying to find any trace of his nightmarish friend.

"Mel? Mello?" Yet the aptly named Mello was nowhere in sight. Concluding that he must have left to vent his anger and save him on the clean-up he entered his home far more relaxed. Only to halt at the sight of a hunched leather painted back. Sighing he stepped over to the curled up figure, seeing him in his favourite spot.

At his desk.

Resting a hand on the dozing blond he gave a gentle shake.

"Mel" he called, but all he gained was a few mumbled curses. "Mel, wake up" shaking him harsher he managed to gain a response, though one still layered with sleep.

"Mattie, go away" he drawled, his next words drowned in a heavy yawn.

"Mel, get up, come on, I'll take you to bed." Now that he took his eyes from the sleeping form for a moment he saw dozens of wrappers scattered around. Seemed he'd been on a chocolate binge. Empty containers laid by his hands, at first glance they appeared to be alcohol, but Matt knew better. "Mello, what've I told you about drinking chocolate sauce?"

"Mattie, don't be a downer." His words were more awake now, his mind slipping back into reality.

"Come on Mel" pulling back his chair the blonde's head sagged, dipping forwards as the thick textbook used as a makeshift pillow left his cheek. "What're yo-"

"Second" he cut him off, sadness lacing his voice. "Second? H-how? I-I tried so hard, I worked every fucking day. And Nate fucking River beats me. All the brat does is play with his toys. I-it's not fair Matt" this wasn't what Matt had expected, he thought screaming, punching, swearing, threatening to kill both him and Nate. But this? Mello sounded almost defeated.

"Mel? Come on, it's alright. I'm here" he didn't know what to say to the out of character blond, but it seemed, by some miracle, that it was right.

"You weren't here earlier Matt, I needed you" he sounded so lost it caused a sharp pain to pierce his heart.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I'm here now" turning the awakening blond in his seat he pulled him to his chest. More than a little surprised by how comfortable he felt. He expected awkwardness to be running high. But it was as though it was right, it felt right.

"Don't leave again."

"I won't"

To an observer Mello would seem overdramatic, he came second in a school full of geniuses, yet he was acting as though he'd failed spectacularly, bottom of the school. But grades were Mello's life. The only way he'd gain any recognition at home was if he had straight A's. Anything less was 'unsatisfactory'. Grades made up Mello's life, his reason to be here. And to come second to a boy more interested in walking around in his pyjamas while holding action figures. That would wound anyone.

Placing his hands under Mello's arms he hoisted him to his feet, resting him against his shoulder.

"It's alright Mel" as Matt was going to lead the mentally and physically exhausted blond to his room he was stopped. Not forcefully, just by a soft brush against his cheek. What it was was unknown to him. All he knew was it was like a butterfly's wing floating past.

Ignoring the unknown touch he helped Mello to his room, not trusting the blond to have only consumed chocolate.

The two didn't share a room; they just made sure the dorm room they picked had two bedrooms exactly next to the other. Why? Who knew?

Mello's room was as one would expect; black. Posters hung on the wall of bands he'd never heard of, though they did have a partial to dull colours. Walls were painted a mixture of black and grey, while the bed sheets were black yet framed with white and gold.

Seating the limp blond on his bed corner he proceeded to unzip his vest. Not that Mello needed the help, still, neither complained. Running his hands over Mello's shoulders as he pushed the leather down past his slim yet mildly muscular arms, his head jerked up at the sound of a sharp intake of breath.

Staring at him quizzically he saw a light blush dust over his cheeks.

"Your hands are cold" he responded as his answer. And though Matt knew that was a blatant lie, he didn't press the matter. Simply continuing with undressing his pliant friend.

0000

It didn't take long for his laced up leather trousers to be cast aside, but thankfully today the blond decided on wearing boxers. As Matt was about to slip him up his bed and surround him in silk covers, mildly tanned hands grasped onto his striped shirt.

"Matt" he breathed

"Yeah Mel?"

"Stay here for a little while." The leather clad teen seemed to have the ability to cast a spell on his best friend as he hardly protested. Just a few self-shortened words that eventually trailed off.

Sighing he laid beside the blond, turning on his side facing his best friend.

"I'm only staying till you fall asleep." Mello nodded signally that he understood and snuggled closer to the gamer moving a pale hand to wrap around his hip, smiling contently into Matt's chest.

As minutes ticked by Mello couldn't take his eyes off Matt. He was still wearing his goggles. Reaching up he pushed the orange lenses up into his hair. Ensuring they were high enough that Matt would be forced to pull them off himself.

And he did just that.

"Go to sleep Mello" he yawned out, his arm still around his best friend's waist.

"I can't"

"Well, what do you wanna do then?" He didn't mind being tired for the blond; anything was worthwhile as long as he got a genuine smile from him.

Not giving a verbal answer he slipped up closer to Matt's face, pressing his lips to the gamer's dry ones in a soft and passionate kiss. A kiss which Matt didn't contribute to. As he pulled away Mello blushed scarlet, staring up at his friend through thick black lashes.

"Mel, I know you're frustrated bu-" before he could finish another kiss was placed.

"This isn't about that Mattie; I've wanted to do that for a long time." Not believing his friend he simply rolled his newly revealed emerald eyes, shutting them before pulling Mello closer. Ignoring the swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

0000

Nothing happened for long minutes, time dragging as they tried to sleep, with no avail.

"Matt, are you asleep?"

"No, what gave it away? My lack of closed eyes or the fact that I keep fidgeting?" He answered sarcastically. "Why?" He finally relented.

"You didn't believe me earlier"

"Believe about what-oh that. No, I don't why?"

"H-how can I prove it to you?"

"You can't"

"But there must be some way" Matt had never heard this side of his blond, it was always screaming shouting or sarcastic comments. Never curiosity and nervousness.

"I don't know...kiss me. Properly." He added, sure he'd catch Mello out. But he just leaned in, pressing his lips to Matt for the third time that night. And this time, Matt jointed in. Leaning into the kiss and even going so far as to slip his tongue from his mouth and trace the other's lower lip.

Asking for entrance which he was immediately given.

They kissed for quite some time, neither caring nor wanting oxygen. All they wanted, all they needed, was each other's taste in their mouths. Cigarette smoke and chocolate melding together to make something strange yet beautiful.

"Matt" Mello moaned into the kiss, pulling his gamer closer, to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

Hearing his name breathed so beautifully spurred Matt on, his tongue tracing the roof of his mouth eliciting more moans from the passive teen held tight in clothed arms.

As their heads became light they finally conceded, parting from the other and gasping for air like a man starved for forty days and nights.

"Mel?"

"Believe me now?" He couldn't answer, just pull his Mello closer to kiss, needing to trace and memories every millimetre of his mouth.

Mello released more moans, his hands slipping up into Matt's hair to keep their heads pressed together. Parting, he finally gasped out.

"Yeah, b-but why now?"

"I don't know, just seemed right" tired of talking Matt yanked the covers down, exposing Mello to the world before quickly sheltering him with his slightly larger body. Crushing their lips together he forced his way into his mouth, continuing on his quest to find every nook and cranny.

Hands roamed as they kissed, fingers lacing briefly before wandering to more private parts. Caressing hidden flesh in order to gain more cries of approval.

The remains of clothing was quickly shed, the two moulding together as though they were made for the other. Passion began to build in them, increasing to an almost unbearable pressure, begging to be released.

But they stopped as quickly as they started, a hand on Matt's chest halting any more movement.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, his hands travelling up to trace the unblemished side of Mello's face, gazing into his bright sapphire orbs.

"Matt..." he started, trailing off as embarrassment coated him in a deep red flush, but he forced himself to continue. "I'm a virgin"

Nodding his head in understand he pushed off his new lover, lying beside him a muscular arm pulling the teen closer to his chest.

"I understand, you're not ready." He nodded, feeling more than a little guilty for being a 'cock tease'. "I don't mind, I'll wait years if I have to. I'm not going to rush you Mel" a smile graced the blonde's scarred face, turning on his side to nuzzle into Matt's bare chest.

"Thank you" he whispered holding onto his gamer.

"Don't worry Mel. I don't care about that; sex is a small part of a relationship." He assured, placing a tender kiss to his lover's forehead.

Keeping his head by Matt's neck Mello glanced over at his rosary hanging on a picture of his family.

He may not have been the perfect catholic but he was going to at least do some things right.

Closing his eyes he was gone in a matter of seconds, Matt's comforting heat keeping him secure. Despite the lack of clothing.

0000

Sun peaked through the partially open curtains, striking the russet haired teen directly in the eye, his goggles no longer perched there to take the blow. Groaning in irritation he tried to turn away from the blinding lights, only to find himself trapped by a light weight.

"Mm Matt" a soft voice complained, shuffling forwards to be wrapped back up in his lover's warmth. Realisation struck him and he pulled the teen closer, smiling at the content sigh that reached his ears.

"Morning Mel"

"Mornin'" the sleepy blond replied, rubbing at his eyes in exhaustion.

"Mel?" He called, waiting for the dozy boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" a strong blush coated his cheeks at the heartfelt words, prompting Mello to answer.

"I love you too"

"Oh, and don't think about the sex thing, I'm sure there's a lot more we can do that doesn't involve that." Blushing at the throwaway comment he buried his head in the gamer's chest.

"Shut up" he complained, mortified by what he could be implying.

"And I almost forgot, how about we get a little revenge on Near?" That perked him up, his head coming up to survey him.

"What kind of revenge?"

"I don't know, I was thinking something along the lines of melting his toys. I do have a lighter." Mello kissed the smirk on Matt's lips breathing contently against them.

"I do love you" he admitted, evil thoughts on how to torture the albino's beloved toys entering his mind. Today was going to be a good day.

**I know the ending was crappy, but I didn't know what else to do, again, please tell me what was wrong with it. I, like everyone else, want to improve as a writer so your comments are more than appreciated. Oh, and I edited this late so any grammar errors or spelling mistakes that're left in are because of that. Please read review. Thanks.**


End file.
